


Save us all, we beg of you

by whutnow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Short One Shot, chipped catra needs to stop worrying her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: Adora came here to save a friend, after all. So, she squares her shoulders resolutely and--a fist resoundingly bangs onto the side of her face and all her battle-honed instincts are immediately on alert.An unreliable narration of Adora’s perspective during the fight.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Save us all, we beg of you

“...I’ll leave you to it,” Horde Prime’s words echo hollowly through her head for a moment. She barely has time to wonder what they mean, what he had even said while her attention was occupied with the numbing examination of _her_ Catra, when he’s gone, his other clones following suit dutifully as they take the audience with them and now they're alone. The realization is as acute as the sudden stillness overcoming the air around them.

Adora stares, her assessment of the situation taking too long. Brainwashed or not, she hadn't been in Catra's vicinity for a while even before Horde Prime's fleet had arrived. She barely remembers their last proper interaction, aside from strategically placed taunts during their fights. And even then, she can't be sure if the last battle she recalls having with Catra had actually happened or was just a simulation of Light Hope's training regimen. Too much had been happening for her to bother discerning through the emotional ambiguity of their relationship.

She looks at Catra now, painfully hoping to Mara’s name that she isn’t imagining each fabricated glance of recognition beneath the terrifying coldness of her physical demeanor. Out of the both of them, Adora has always been the hopeful one.

Adora came here to save a friend, after all. So, she squares her shoulders resolutely and-

-a fist resoundingly bangs onto the side of her face and all her battle-honed instincts are immediately on alert. 

Catra directs a foot at her and Adora suddenly wants to scream. This isn’t what she came for. She doesn’t want to fight this ill fabrication of her best friend. She’s so sick of hurting Catra. Of having to do this over and over again. She is so very tired of having her best memories tainted by the decisions her closest was brought to make. 

The Catra of now is nothing but a flurry of limbs and sharp glistening canines. Predatory in nature, and Adora balks with the combined emotional weight of that particular image. She’s grabbed in a headlock then, rough and non-caring, and all Adora can think is how Catra’s touches during battle always landed mockingly. As if Adora were the cat and Catra had been the one leading her on with a particularly entertaining mouse held onto by the end of its tail.

She taunts her as well, the words dripping with a fostered illusion of calm, and the sheer unnerving effect of the tone combined with her ever-present longing for Catra to _just please snap out of it already_ has her head buzzing with repulsion and a bone-aching terror she hasn’t been accompanied with since the portal. 

The fear settles in her. Deep and solid and cold. It weighs her down like the heaviest of rock even She-Ra, she suspects, would find some difficulty in tipping. 

She’s desperate now, grappling with Catra mindlessly with no set strategy and her stomach turning over with guilt each time she gains an offensive because what if she hits too hard? Catra is the strongest person she knows but is still only mortal and ever so soft at the edges. 

And then Catra nearly tumbles across the edge and Adora’s heart might have stopped beating.

Later, when most is said and done and her face is the wettest it has been in a while, Catra does fall and Adora might as well have done the same along with her.

(That literally happens as well.) 


End file.
